Room
by Irisha Sinna
Summary: Allen menemukan ruangan misterius!— based on d. Gray -man vol. 1


-man © Katsura Hoshino

"Ini hanya fanfiksi. Tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada cerita asli karangan Katsura- _sensei._ Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun."

* * *

Allen _gondok_.

Untuk kesekian—atau ratusan?—kali dalam 15 tahun hidupnya, ia tersesat. Kali ini di entah-bagian-mana dari markas Black Order.

' _Grr… Hilang kemana, sih, Timcanpy?! Gak tau apa orang lagi butuh?!_ ' Kalau tak ingat _image_ , pemuda yang sering disangka orang tua _(terima kasih pada rambut putihnya)_ itu pasti sudah mencak-mencak tak karuan.

 _Gruuuk~_

' _Lapar~_ '

"Jalan ke kantin kemana, sih?" Dengan langkah gontai si Anak Baru meneruskan perjalanannya.

Berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan.

 _(Ada yang pernah bilang bahwa nama dapat menentukan masa depanmu. Mungkin, Allen harus mengganti nama belakangnya. Jadi Allen Neverlost misalnya?)_

Di mana ini? Kenapa sejak tadi yang dilihatnya hanya lorong dan pintu dan lorong dan pintu...

Pusing.

Di mana pintu besar kantin yang semalam ditunjukkan Lenalee?

Karena lemas, kelaparan belum makan dengan layak—untuk ukuran pengguna Innocent parasit—beberapa hari terakhir, Allen menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pintu.

 _Krieeet~_

"Heh?"

 _Gabruk!_ —"ADAW!"

Allen meringis. Menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya pintu yang disandarinya terbuka. ' _Kenapa pintunya gak dikunci dengan benar, sih!—eh?'_

"Wow..." Antara takjub dan _ngeri_ Allen melihat ruangan dari si pintu.

Bukan ruangannya, sih, tapi pada barang-barang di dalamnya. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada masa-masa di sirkus. Penuh dengan barang-barang unik penunjang pertunjukkan. Hanya bedanya, barang-barang di ruangan ini lebih 'ajaib'.

"Loh? Kamu anak baru itu, kan? Allen Walker?"

Allen memutar pandangannya ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan rambut gimbal dan seorang lagi yang bertubuh gemuk dengan bibir tebal. Jas putih yang digunakan menunjukkan bahwa mereka berada di bawah divisi penelitian.

Bangun dari jatuhnya dan menghadap pada kedua orang tersebut, Allen memperkenalkan dirinya, "Benar, saya Allen Walker. Salam kenal!"

"Ah, tak perlu seformal itu! Aku Jhonny Gill dan ini Tup!"

"Yo!"

Si kecil memperkenalkan diri. Tak lupa juga pada temannya yang bertubuh gempal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Allen?" tanya Jhonny.

"Oh, itu... aku tersesat..." jawab Allen dengan wajah merah.

Jawaban tersebut membawa kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya itu tertawa. Tup tertawa dengan cukup keras sementara Jhonny mencoba menahan tawanya. Membuat Allen semakin malu.

"Yah, wajar, aja, sih. Gak ada yang gak tersesat saat pertama kali tiba disini," ucap Jhonny sambil menutup pintu ruangan di belakang Allen.

Allen sedikit bergeser untuk memberikan akses pada si Ilmuwan, yang langsung disambut Tup tepukan keras dipunggungnya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu dengan hal itu. Lavi yang katanya punya ingatan fotografis aja juga pernah tersesat, kok!"

"Lavi?"

"Ah, salah satu Exorcist di sini, tapi dia sedang ada misi jadi kau belum bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang."

"Ayo, Allen, kamu mau kemana? Biar kami antar!" Jhonny menepuk pelan lengan Allen, menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan.

"Um... aku mau ke kantin, mohon bantuannya!"

"Haduh~ udah dibilangin gak usah formal," komentar Tup.

"Maaf, um... Tup, rasanya aneh jika aku tidak seperti itu."

Dan ketiga orang itu pun berjalan meninggalkan _spot_ mereka sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ruangan tadi itu tempat apa, ya?" tanya Allen.

Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Jhonny. "Itu gudang. Maaf, kalau agak menakutkan. Entah siapa yang punya dan darimana barang-barang itu didapat."

"Tidak menakutkan, kok, Jhonny," balas Allen. "Kalau tidak ada yang punya, apa barang-barang di sana boleh buatku?"

"Heh?"

Dalam diam, Allen membimbing—sebenarnya yang membimbing Timcanpy, sih—Howard Link menuju kamarnya. Selaku pengawas, Link akan menempati kamar yang sama dengan Allen.

 _'Padahal kamarnya sempit. Kira-kira bisa minta pindah ke kamar yang lebih luas, tidak, ya?'_

"Sudah sampai. Ini kamarku, Link," ucap Allen. Ia mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih, Walk—ASTAGA! TEMPAT APA INI?"

"Hm, kenapa?"–Allen melongok ke dalam kamarnya–"Ini kamarku. Apa lagi?"

"KAMAR PENYIKSAAN, MAKSUDMU?!"

Link menunjuk barang-barang di kamar tersebut. Salib besar dan gambar yang digantung di dinding juga labu ala _Jack O'Lentern_ masih cukup normal, tapi borgol, kapak, mumi—eh, mumi?—Topeng suku bulu-bulu _(jangan tanya Link suku bulu-bulu itu apa)_ , kursi dengan sesuatu mirip manusia terikat, peti bergaris dengan tangan gepeng mencurigakan menjuntai keluar, dan apa-itu-yang-ada-di-dalam-toples-kaca-tinggi-? Jelas bukan pilihan interior yang tepat.

 _(apalagi jika kau tinggal di menara tunggal berwarna hitam di tepi jurang dengan berekor-ekor kelelawar—golem standar Black Order, maksudnya—berterbangan di sekitarnya)_

"Err… yah… kamarku dulu terlalu sepi, Link. Jadi kuhias saja dengan mereka. Lagipula mereka ini lucu, kan?"

"LUCU KEPALAMU?! KELUARKAN SEMUANYA WALKER!"

"EH! DIKELUARKAN?! JANGAN!"

"KUBILANG KELUARKAN! LAGIPULA KAMARMU JADI SEMPIT KARENA BARANG-BARANG INI!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU TIDUR DITEMPAT MODEL BEGINI!"

Kalau kalian ingin tahu, barang-barang itu Allen dapat dari ruangan misterius yang ditemukannya di hari keduanya di Black Order.

* * *

 **A/N**

Terinspirasi waktu liat gambar 'Kamar Misterius' yang ditemuin Allen di volume 1 sama gambar kamarnya Allen yang pernah kutemuin di inet XD.


End file.
